Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer
by Lilie Hargreaves
Summary: DHr. A story told from Draco's POV about various encounters with Hermione and other students, slowly leading to a DHr romance sparked with humor and drama. CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. Sleeping on the Job

Well, this is my first true fanfiction. I feel pretty good about it, actually, and I'm hoping it can develop into something like one of the wonderful stories that I love to read. I've been reading D/Hr stories for over two years, and I figured it was time to put my own stories into the circulation and contribute my own thoughts on just how this ship should sail. I hope everyone enjoys chapter one of _Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer._

**Chapter One: Sleeping on the Job**

I would like to open this with a few remarks. Well, they're more of clarifications, but they're important if this story is going to get anywhere at all. I am not a misunderstood nice guy, my parents do not abuse me, I am not 'tortured from within' by anything, nor have I never been told 'I love you' by my mother. I mean, I'm not exactly You-Know-Who's right hand man, but I also don't spend my weekends working for animal rights and helping the elderly cross the street. AND, I am not a 'sex fiend.' I never have been. Yes, I have been down the good road a few times, and I enjoy the occasional snog here and there, and yes, I've had by share of girlfriends, but I am not driven by sex. Whoever told you that is the sex fiend in the situation. I also never participated in any sort of bet or dare that I could get every blond/brunette/redhead or whatever in the school to snog me. These are all rumors started by people that hate me, an organization that seems to be growing in numbers daily. But I don't really care. Call it arrogance, call it confidence, but whatever it is, I'm not narcissistic. I just happen to know that I didn't get bypassed when good looks where handed out. I'm saying nothing more on that subject. But go ahead and call me a rich snob, or an ignorant fool, or even a bloody sex fiend. I'll only come up with something better to call you, trust me on that one. Glad to have that cleared up, please, kay, thank you.

I suppose the entire evening started out quite normal enough. I mean, the normal avoidance of homework, the drama of the hallways, the stuffing your stomach on food at dinner. Typical evening for me.

Except this was one of the ones I hated. After Transfiguration, McGonagall had held me back for a moment, putting a damper on my evening with the news that Hannah Abbot had had a bad run in with some sort of nasty plant in Herbology, and was going to spend the night in the hospital wing. Why would I care, you ask? Well, it was her night to patrol with one of the other prefects. So McGonagall informed me I could fill in. How thoughtful. There goes my evening.

So now I find myself preparing to stay awake most of the night patrolling the cold corridors looking for those suffering from whatever kind of 'insomnia' forces them to, well, wander the corridors themselves. To think I'm being forced to stay up all night when they practically are volunteering. Perhaps I will be lucky and find myself a few unsuspecting Gryffindors heading for the Astronomy Tower to do a bit of late night 'studying.' Too bad Hogwarts doesn't offer Anatomy. They'd be star students.

Anyway, the corridors seemed rather lifeless and empty, except for perhaps the occasional ghost floating about. I stopped, leaning against a nearby wall heavily, a yawn escaping from my mouth. I quickly stifled it with the back of my hand, gazing lazily through the darkness.

I must have dozed off for a moment, because suddenly--and rather rudely I might add--there was a wand in my face. "Figures it's you," I heard a female voice say. I was blinded by the light of their wand which was effectively dilating my pupils, but I didn't need to see her to recognize it was Granger's voice. "What do you think you're doing wandering the corridors at this hour? Causing mischief of some kind, I can only imagine what." I could just hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"Calm down, Granger," I replied coolly, lifting a hand to move her wand from my face. I mean, I'm not stupid, and I know that I don't want to be on the receiving end of any of Granger's spells, especially in the face. "I'm here for Abbot. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

My eyes readjusted to see her face screw up in anger at my comment. "Believe me, Malfoy, you have no effect whatsoever on my knickers," she snapped back at me.

I smirked at her words, which only seemed to make her angrier. She was easy, Granger was, and I can't begin to describe how much joy I received from setting her off balance. I seemed to be one of the only ones that could do it. Yes, I suppose that was quite an achievement, being able to upset Hermione Granger, female member and rock of the Golden Trio, gracing us all with her 'feminine beauty and charm.' Wow, as if those words don't make me want to gag.

"You can be such a cockroach!" she suddenly exclaimed at me, bringing me from my thoughts. To think, this reaction and I hadn't even said anything.

I decided to play on that note. "I didn't even say anything to you," I said, leaving all form of emotion out of my voice, before letting it drip with just a touch of malice. "You're the one insulting me for no reason. Ah, which reminds me, I haven't called you a mudblood in over a week. You seem to be overdue."

I watched her brown eyes go even darker with a glare that would kill a kitten. "One would think you would have outgrown that childish insult by now," she said, her voicing just dripping with daggers. More satisfaction on my half.

"So now it's immature to just speak a true statement?" I asked her innocently, giving her one of my well-practiced pathetic looks.

"One would also assume that you would have learned your lesson three years ago when you got slapped by yours truly for such provoking," she continued, undaunted.

I smirked. "Ah, well, one assumes wrong it seems," I chided. "Some of us just never learn, I suppose. And anyway, I'd just hit you back now."

"Well, that's definitely a mature reaction," she said sarcastically. "And I thought you were supposed to be the 'gentlemen.'"

"Guilty as charged," I said, throwing my hands up in a feign of surrender, the smirk never leaving my face. "But then, you wouldn't really be on my side to know that."

I could see her fingers turn to a white knuckled grip on her wand, and saw her take a deep breath, but she didn't reply. "Well, it's been loads of fun," I finally said, breaking the tense silence between us, "but it's hard to tell what kinds of things I'm missing. Snogging sessions in the Astronomy Tower for instance or those too lazy to climb to the top and are just hiding behind a statue. So I'm afraid I must be on my way, Granger." I nodded to her, then made to walk away.

"You can be so…infuriating!" I heard her yell after me, but I didn't turn and just continued to walk away, feeling all the more powerful.

I was true to my word, for I turned towards the Astronomy Tower, absently twirling my wand between my fingers. But I couldn't seem to stop letting my mind wander back to Granger, replaying our conversation over and over again, line for line, in my head. It was odd, yet strangely satisfying in a way to recall all the expressions that crossed over her face and played across her eyes. But it was more confusing than anything else. I mean, really, it's not like I don't spend half my time arguing with one member or another of the Golden Trio. Why is it that I can remember every detail about Granger's face and clothing from most of them? Like the fact that her tie had been loose three weeks ago in Potions when she threatened to turn me into a spotted toad. Or that she had her hair pulled back the last time she tried to break my nose. I feel like a poet remembering every detail about the world around me to later put into some of my inspirational writing. Not that I have any inspirational writing. It was just a simile. Anyway, that's off subject. Back to Grang—wait, why am I even wasting time _remembering_ about how much I _remember _her? Madness, really. This is all madness. Sometimes I just feel like beating my head of the wall.

Anyway, I came to the Astronomy Tower, and toyed with the fact of actually putting forth an effort to climb the 579 steps to the top. I mean, it was coming up on midnight, and I was feeling a bit drained. But it might be worth it to break up some snogging sessions that the members of also had to climb up the 579 steps to perform them. Ha, only to have them broken up. It sounded somewhat satisfying, and I was rather bored anyway. With three more hours before my patrol was complete, I started wandering up the stairwell, loosing count after about 25. I usually counted the entire way up to keep my mind off of my heavy breathing—from the stairs, mind you, don't have a dirty mind—but it started becoming like counting sheep, and by the time I got to about 60 I knew I would be asleep where I stood. I didn't really want to have to explain that. After all, I do have at least a bit of a reputation about me, and I don't think that will look good in the middle of it.

After what felt like a very long time, I stepped off the 579th step and into the Tower. Sure enough, there were several couples up there snogging the heck out of each other. Many knocked house points and a few scowls and death threats later, I found myself alone in the highest part of the castle. I walked over to the edge, resting against the low ledge and looking across the lake and the forest. I can't begin to describe how tired I felt just then, and how relaxed, but to make a long story short and because I'm not much of one to take in scenery, again I dozed off. I really need to drink a shot of fire whisky next time I have to patrol this late again.

I was awoken from my dreams from the same voice of earlier, with the same statement of 'Figures it's you.' Again. And I stress that. Again. Someone needs to have a new scriptwriter or…something. Anyway, I awoke from my stupor if you could call it that to turn and see that bushy haired brunette standing in the doorway of the tower.

"Taken to following me now, Mudblood?" I asked her coolly, trying to cover up the fact that I had indeed been dozing off when she discovered me. "Just couldn't get enough in the corridor, could you?"

She smirked this time instead of blowing up, though I admit it wasn't as satisfying to have someone smirk at me when, well, I'm usually the one doing the smirking. "Sleeping on the job, Ferret?" she asked me smoothly, avoiding my comments. That was probably smart on her part, but it just irritated me. I come up with a good cover-up to get her off track, and yet she still just picks at my faults. And there was more. "I believe the first time I found you tonight you were doing the same thing," she said, the smirk on her face becoming more and more satisfied itself. "Poor Draco, not getting enough sleep," she then cooed sarcastically.

I paused, thrown off-balance by the use of my first name. I pushed to the back of my mind the knowledge that I knew I would be plagued by that for some reason in the future, thinking of my own witty comeback to her comments. I could find none. Granger, of all people, had actually left me completely speechless. I'm never left speechless. How…odd.

She noticed my break, and took it to her advantage, laughing. At me. Despicable, really. And yet the sound—I'm doing it again, aren't I. What I wouldn't do for that fire whisky at this point. I'd probably go so far as to chew of my own arm. Well, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but you get my drift. I wasn't happy. I'm still not happy. But I did finally find my words, anything to not be left silent. "Sorry, Granger, but I've already cleared everyone out of the Tower," I said, glad for anything to change the subject from my sleeping habits. "I know how much you like to see them snogging, since you know you're not going to get any of that soon." I stopped, feeling much more accomplished with this statement. Definitely need to remember that one for future reference.

It worked, as she stopped laughing and stared at me, defiance in her eyes. "Not all of us want to be like you, Malfoy, up here snogging the entire female population of the school," she snapped. "And I have caught you a few times, mind you." See? Now she was practically calling me a sex fiend. What kind of rumors are these? I bloody hate the organization of people that hate me. Ha, how ironic, that I hate them for hating me…I bet they even have membership cards and special passwords and…I'm getting off track again, aren't I. My apologies.

I had to think of a fast retort to such a vial accusation. "Considering you were only up here to _catch_ me, and you said I snogged the _entire_ female population, yet I _never_ snogged your mudblood face," I paused, letting my own accusation sink in. "What have you now practically called yourself?"

Her face turned bright red, spreading down her neck and over her ears. "Malfoy, if I wasn't a prefect and I didn't know I was a better person than this…" she stopped, shaking her head angrily at me.

"You'd what?" I prodded her. "Throw me off the Tower?"

"That's not a bad idea," she snapped at me. "Don't provoke me." We were both silent, using the moment to glare into each others eyes.

I had a thought just then. I now look back and realize it was probably a bloody stupid one, and I know I'm going to be paying for it in the not so distant future, but when you're tired and have just been pushed to your limits, the human brain seems to dysfunction, and you just start to act without any thought process at all. That's definitely what happened to me. I started towards her in the doorway, curiously watching as he made no move to back down and leave the way she came. She just stood there, which made me continue with my plans. "Why don't you prove that you are a girl under that loose fitting robe and those tomboyish actions?" I asked her with a sneer.

I could see her eyes widen, but she still didn't move. "You're sick," she finally spat at me, her eyes shooting ice in my direction. "I can't believe you even just said something like that." She looked to her feet.

I sensed her discomfort, and it was obvious in her change of stance and tone. "What's the matter, Granger?" I pressed, egged on by her reaction. "What are you afraid of?"

She looked back up at me, a look of unexpected confidence burning in those brown eyes. "I'm definitely not afraid of you," she snapped. "I'm not going to be added to your collection of girls." She then turned and walked down the stairwell as calmly as can be, leaving me standing at the top of the steps.

"Its not like I wanted you anyway!" I exclaimed after her defiantly, surprised by her sudden change of mood. "I was never serious," I then added more silently. I didn't care, she was a mudblood, and I wasn't in the mood for anything like that. It wasn't like this was a let down…then why do I feel so disappointed when I think about it? What have I gotten myself into? Granger isn't one to forget, and a comment like that…I'm probably in for it now.

Well, there it is. Hope it wasn't too bad of a start, I feel pretty good about it. I hope you all enjoyed and come back for Chapter two! I can hardly wait to start writing. xD

Be sure to check out the best D/Hr story I have ever read, and my inspiration to start writing this one: 10 Ways to Kill Draco Malfoy by Drakulya


	2. Granger's Gracefulness

Wow, I can't believe I already have reviewers! This feels pretty good, and it inspired me to keep working. Talk about high on life…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Granger's Gracefulness**

I spent the remainder of my patrol in the Tower, waiting for any unsuspecting people to come up so I could shoo them back down. Well, at least that's what I told myself. I really just wasn't in the mood to run into that mudblood again. And I was able to do a bit more examining of the insides of my eyelids without the fear that she would return.

Finally I was able to head back to the common room. Talk about a bloody long walk. I think I might have tripped down a few of the steps, but I'm not one to bring up my more ungraceful moments, so we'll leave that notion unsaid. I mean, I made it to the common room alright and in one piece in the end, and that's all that's important. I entered into the darkened common room, the fire having burned itself down to the coals at least an hour ago. I made my way towards my dormitory, but as I descended the steps, I could hear some loud raucous noises.

Of course, they were coming from my own dormitory. Typical, people in there behaving like heathens in the middle of the night. I opened the door to see Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle all seated in the middle of the room, playing a very loud game of some cross between gobstones and…well, I wasn't really sure, but it definitely wasn't just gobstones. The three of them all jumped up in surprise when I threw open the door.

"You'd best not have been using my things for betting again," I said automatically, giving the group of them a glare. They looked ridiculous, shocked expressions on all of their faces, Crabbe half standing with a guilty look spread across his face. I rolled my eyes, kicking my open trunk shut with my foot, ignoring the rummaged contents. I couldn't really expect any less, I suppose. "Just, put them back," I snapped at them. "You're lucky I'm too tired to actually be upset with you."

Zabini actually glared back at me, the only one out of the group. I hated defiance from anyone, but like I stated aloud, I was far too tired to argue with them. Not that I wouldn't win, but I always like to show my best side, especially in something as competitive as an argument. I just shook my head, shrugging off my robe and laying it over my trunk, then throwing myself heavily onto my bed. "And go to sleep, really," I muttered to them, but even the mutter was obeyed, though with some mumbling on Zabini's part. Now that I think about that, I still haven't shown him the proper way to listen to my order. That gives me something to do later, that's for sure.

Anyway, when those buffoons finally went to sleep themselves, I myself fell asleep to the steady sound of Goyle's snores. The sound greatly resembled a pig, but after six years, I was used to it. Of course, I never snore. Well, I know I can't hear myself or anything, but really. Do I come over as the snoring type? Not hardly. Wow, I really can get off track. Its becoming easier and easier with that…mudblood constantly invading my personal thoughts. Wait, I finally was talking about something else, and it went back to her. This is _definitely_ getting frustrating.

Morning did come, all too soon. I'm not much of a morning person at all, but I've developed a system to cover it up, so I went through my usual morning rituals. I was still feeling very tired, but I didn't look it. As a secret from me to you, that was more luck than talent. Anyway, I headed into the Common Room with every intent to continue on straight to the Great Hall when I heard that familiar, gyrating, squealing voice behind me.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy was soon at my side as though she was attached at the hip. I stopped walking and she moved in front of me.

"To breakfast, like most normal people do in the morning," I replied shortly. She gave me a disappointed look, but quickly laughed it off. I usually wasn't this terse with her of all people, but I just didn't feel like putting up with her this morning. I mean, she had been my girlfriend on and off, and had been there when I needed her, but sometimes she could just get…irritating. I think most of that just gave from her squealing voice. She was, well, convenient. And that's what I used her as. I didn't need that at the moment, though, and I didn't feel like playing stupid with her.

"You know, your sarcasm really bothers some people," she chided playfully. I rolled my eyes. "It's not very nice."

"I'm not a nice person, Pansy, you of all people know that," I snapped back at her, perhaps colder than I should have, and louder, because all eyes in the Common Room looked towards us on that. Several second year girls giggled, but were quickly silenced with a glare in their direction. Ah, that power just feels wonderful.

I skirted around Pansy, who was a bit red in the face from my outburst, and continued out of the Common Room and into the dungeons. As I walked towards the Great Hall, I pondered about the night before with a clearer mind than I had at the time. I allowed myself to replay the scene in the Tower with Granger, changing things a bit to my liking as they happened. I must have developed a malicious grin at some point, because as I passed a few Ravenclaws, they gave me a glace somewhere between amusement and pure terror. I quickly shook my head to clear it of any odd expressions, thinking then about my final statement. No, that definitely hadn't been smart, but Granger was probably far too embarrassed to spread anything about that around. For that I was thankful for her annoying 'golden goodness,' because that was one mark I really didn't need on my reputation. To think I would even _think_ about SAYING something like that to a Mudblood. I still can't even believe myself. This would be a situation I would have to deal with with Granger alone. Perhaps that was for the better, but something inside of me was telling me it was not.

I entered the Great Hall and made my way over to my usual seat. There were very few people in the Hall this early in the morning, and for that I was grateful to be free of all the excess noise and attention. I really didn't feel like myself at all. I do love being the center of attention, but I just wanted to be invisible for a few hours. Of course, that was impossible, or stronger magic than I knew, I suppose—some of us aren't as 'blessed' as Potter and his invisibility cloak—and I felt several peering sets of eyes on me, mostly from younger students in other houses. It was kind of scary, but I ignored it as best I could.

I grabbed a scone, taking a bite, and then scanned the Hall myself. My eyes fell on a bushy head, bent over a spell book vigorously writing on a piece of parchment. I smirked, taking another bite and watching her curiously. She suddenly tensed, and then looked up into my stare. I didn't look away, holding her gaze. Her eyes went from surprise, to what looked almost like fear, and then to disgust. Well, that proved she hadn't forgotten anything, which was disappointing, and yet somehow not. She closed her book, gathering up her parchment in her arms in a huff, and rose from her chair, her nose in the air. Such pride…unexpected, yet—stop it, I'm doing it again. Madness.

But to my surprise, she actually walked in my very direction. I put a cool, collected look on my face, casually taking another bite of the scone and ignoring her. She stopped directly behind me, but I didn't turn to her.

"Professor McGonagall found me after I left the Astronomy Tower last night and told me to tell you you are back on your regular patrol tonight," she said quickly. I noticed the slight pause before the words 'Astronomy Tower' and smirked with satisfaction. She couldn't see my face from behind anyway. But then the rest of what she had said sunk in. I had completely forgotten that I was on regular patrol tonight with who knows who. Two nights in a row of no sleep, and probably coming back to having the other half of my possessions stolen from me in some twisted gambling game. Yet again…madness. But not of the same sort.

Granger left me in a hurry, quickly moving to shuffle away, but she tripped, rather ungracefully I must add. Her spell book and parchment went flying, and she slipped backwards. She reached out to stop herself, grabbing the back of my robes. I must admit, I had not been expecting anything like this, and my mind was sorting angrily through ways to dismember McGonagall at that point. I was pulled—much more gracefully than Granger's fall, I'm sure—from my seat, falling onto the ground. Luckily, Granger 'caught' me, so I didn't hit the hard stone _too_ hard.

There was a silence that fell over the Hall then, everyone holding their breath. I was shocked, unmoving for a moment, when Granger roughly attempted to push me from her. I was about a fourth of a meter taller than her, and she struggled more than actually accomplished anything. It made the entire situation look much more awkward than it really was. "Granger, calm down for a moment, you're making this worse," I spat at her, pulling myself up with some help from the table. I straightened my robes, collecting myself and running a hand through my hair, fixing it.

Granger didn't move for a moment, and I felt kind of on the spot with all the eyes in the Hall on me, so I reached down to try to pull her up. She jumped up right at that moment though, her head colliding hard with mine. I fell back a bit, bumping the table hard, feeling pain shoot through my forehead. She had a very hard head, even with all that hair to cushion it.

Granger herself looked a mess. Her hair was even more unruly than usual, and her face was bright red. "I don't need your charity," she snapped at me, and I saw her eyes glisten, and then she ran from the hall, leaving her things still scattered about.

"It was your fault anyway!" I yelled after her, glaring coldly at the person nearest me in frustration from their look. They quickly returned to their plate, as did everyone else in the Hall. I rubbed my forehead where it still hurt, than absently gathered up her things, tucking them under my arm and leaving the Great Hall myself. What a fiasco…I could only imagine what was going to happen now. My top guess was I was now number one on Granger's hit list, and somehow, the prospect seemed exciting.

* * *

Well, it's a bit harder to keep writing a story when you're used to writing one-shots in your spare time. I can't believe how many hits I've already had; everyone is just amazing. I have no idea where this story is headed, and if you feel like offering something you'd like to see, I want this story to be something everyone likes, without letting Draco get OOC, which is a personal pet peeve I have in D/Hr stores. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it! Be patient with me on updates, school is time consuming. xD 


	3. Friends with Benefits?

Wow. That's all I can say. I'm so sorry for taking a long while to update, but well, those of my readers who are in school can vouch for how much of your life it seems to take up. Wow. And between having a creative writing class, a journalism class, PLUS English class itself, I feel like all I ever have to do is turn in a paper of some sort, and then on top of that, band. sigh I'm also writing a REAL book le gasp! and it takes most of my 'creative juices.' But I wanted everyone to know that my other fanfic _Noro go hul, Bado go Eru_ went very well in the presentation on it, and my partner and I shall be graduating after all. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I really hope its worth it, holidays and summer will prove better for writing, but I don't intend to give up. Thank you again for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friends with Benefits?**

Why is it that I always seem to be the one standing there stupidly, yelling after Granger, instead of the other way around? I wonder if she realizes just how frustrating that is to me. She probably does. And she probably savors it, too. I guess I can't expect much less. I made a vow then that I was NOT going to be left screaming after her in the next of our…'confrontations.' No, this time, she would be the one feeling stupid. If possible for her, she's a bloody genius, even I can't deny that.

Needless to say, I skipped the remainder of my light breakfast, retreating back to the common room to gather my supplies for my morning class: History of Magic. Not that I really needed much more than parchment and a quill, and I suppose the text to make it _appear_ that I'm taking notes instead of planning out a new Quidditch strategy or drawing various members of the Golden Trio in compromising—and usually deadly—situations. Then there's always the slight innuendo I feel like conjuring sometimes. But not always. Remember, no sex fiends here.

Moving on, I gathered my things from my trunk, fixing what had been shuffled about slightly the previous evening, and turned to run into Zabini. "I hope you at least won last night, Blaise," I said sarcastically.

"Not without your involuntary contribution," he replied in much the same tone. I admired him for actually standing up to me, since he and Granger were about the only two that really did all the time. The difference between them being was, I actually considered Blaise to be a _friend._ As for the Mudblood…well, she's an enemy. Archenemy even. _Nemesis…_I feel like I'm lying to myself. How frustrating.

"You'd best pay me back though," I reminded him, being sure to put a bit of malice behind my words, you know, for emphasis. And because it gives me such pleasure.

"Not like you couldn't spare a few galleons," Blaise snapped.

"Of course I can spare them, but that's not the issue here," I replied, taking on a cooler state. "The issue here is that you need to stop _stealing_ from me, Zabini. Earn your own galleons, and do it without the gambling."

"Yes, sir," he said, his voice just dripping with almost visible sarcasm, but I let it go, giving him a smirk. I waited for him to gather his own supplies, and we walked from the dormitory together, having the same boring destination, after all. "To think that came from you, though, Draco," he was saying as we crossed back into the common room. "You gamble all the time."

"I'm actually good at it," I said, sneering at the other boy. "That's the difference there."

"You sounded like my father," he said through his teeth after a moment of silence, and we both laughed a bit as we entered the corridor. It could be a bit of a tense subject at times, but I let it pass as nothing for now. I really wasn't in the mood to, well, be in _that_ bad of a mood. But I don't want to talk about fathers at the moment.

As we emerged from the dungeon stairwell, I could see a bright red head ahead of us, standing out against the cold stone walls of the castle. "The Weaselette," I heard Blaise say instantly, his eyes locking onto her.

"Don't use my names," I snapped at him quickly, then noticed the way he was watching her. It was…unnerving, and a look that I had never before noticed in Zabini's eyes. I didn't like it at all, so I expressed my thoughts to him, not one to stay unhappy with something and not have others know.

He looked back at me quickly after realizing I caught him staring, and his blue eyes filled with a bit of an almost childish guilt. (Note from Author: Yes, I know, Blaise wouldn't have _blue _eyes, but I was always a fan of the blue eyed, black haired, Italian Blaise…I mean, look at his last name! So that's what he shall be in my story.) But he quickly covered it by averting his eyes, something I hadn't wanted him to do for once, and it left me feeling even more unnerved. "I was just watching her for a moment," he muttered, almost unintelligibly, before quickening his pace down the corridor.

I followed him at his new brisk speed, not saying anything more until we arrived in History of Magic, taking my usual seat beside him in the back of the room. I noted the absence of Crabbe and Goyle, but then, getting to any classes in the morning was always a hassle for the two of them, who preferred long hours in the Great Hall enjoying the variety of pastries offered. They had begun the habit of skipping any morning class all together, which didn't bother me as much as it would have a few years ago. But to tell the truth, the buffoons were getting to me a bit, and a break from their constant shadowing and from my role as an almost 'parental' unit to them was a welcome one. Besides, it gave me a chance for intelligent conversation with Blaise…and of course, time with the occasional member of the opposite sex. I don't even want to _imagine_ Crabbe and Goyle stupidly hanging around for anything like that. Bleh…

Anyway, I was brought from my thoughts by a very loud, very exasperated sigh to my other side, and I turned to see none other than Granger dropping into the seat beside me. "Next time it's you're turn to sit by him," I heard her snap to a snickering Potter to her other side.

I was disgusted, number one with the fact that she thought that she was worthy to just sit in a seat that could possibly be reserved without even _asking_ me, and number two with the fact that she was arguing about the fact that she didn't _want _to sit beside me. And after she fell on me this morning, I think I deserve a bit more respect. It hadn't even been an hour later yet.

I decided to express myself…not much surprise there. At least I admit it. "What makes you think that seat wasn't already taken?" I asked her casually.

She was already digging through her supplies, spreading them across the desk and making herself comfortable. "I don't have time for you twice in one day, Malfoy," she said huffily, not even looking at me. "Besides, no one else had anything here, and you were turned the other direction. I analyzed the seat was open. And there are no other open seats in the classroom."

I quickly scanned the class and this time noticed that Crabbe and Goyle actually had arrived, but were seated on the opposite side of the room. I also noted that their robes were bulging a bit more than usual, which gave me the suspicion that they were harboring a few treats. Not that Binns would notice. And Granger was right—of course—there were no other seats in the classroom.

"I suppose you'll have to sit there today," I said, frustrated with not having anything better to say in my defense, but she didn't even respond, completely ignoring me as she pulled out parchment and a quill, set to begin taking notes. It was infuriating how she could just…_ignore_ me. And I knew that her note taking was just going to be irritating as well. I…don't know why, but I just knew. Don't ask. It's frustrating. I don't have to explain it to you anyway, so why am I lingering? I don't care. Whatever. Moving on.

Binns soon floated through his office and into the classroom, opening with his usual line of "Turn to page…" blah, blah, blah. Granger was about the only one in the class that did, and she began vigorously writing down tons of things, even faster than he could be speaking. I looked down the long table to see Weasley already asleep and drooling on the desk, and Potter absently playing with his glasses. I figured they just got all the notes from Granger…smart of them. Too bad Blaise didn't take notes like that. Speaking of, Blaise was too busy drawing an obscene picture on the desk, snickering to himself like a fool. I didn't always understand him. But I really didn't want to, either.

I decided to avoid drawing any pictures of the Golden Trio being maimed today, considering they were sitting right beside me. Don't get me wrong, I am NOT afraid of ANY of them…I just wasn't in the mood for Granger looking over and going mental…or…something. Quidditch plans definitely seemed to way to go for the day.

About halfway through the class period, Granger looked over at my parchment, which was covered at that point with strategies and drawings, and the occasional remark to Blaise about various others in the classroom. She threw me a disgusted look. "I suppose you just copy all of Parkinson's work then?" she whispered.

I smirked. "Hardly," I replied. "I used to copy yours, but you changed the password into Gryffindor Tower, so I can't get in anymore. I got out of the habit of taking notes."

She actually looked like she believed me for a moment, and I felt an extreme level of satisfaction at the confused and shocked expression on her face, which soon turned livid. "You are not amusing," she spat at me.

"I thought it was funny," Blaise interjected, looking up from his now very elaborate and detailed drawing for a moment.

"I'm sure you did," she said, giving him a glare that sent his eyes right back to the desk. "The two of you are never going to become anything."

"Neither are your friends if you don't stop feeding them information instead of making them get it themselves," I said with a nod towards Potty and the Weasel.

Update on Binns during all this: "…and so we learn that the werewolf bite does indeed turn one into a werewolf themselves, unless they are bitten on the left arm on the fourteenth of the month during the Harvest Moon, which seems to counteract the effect…"

"I happen to not give them all the answers," she said back to be, creasing her brow in frustration as she continued to take notes and argue at the same time.

"I hope they return the favor well," I continued, noting that Potter had joined Weasley in the world of dreams, but with a bit less drool. I suppose the boy-who-lived can't very well be seen wallowing in his own saliva.

"They're my friends, Malfoy," Granger said irritably, sounding a lot like she was chastising a small child. "You know, friends, someone that you can depend on and who cares for you. Even if you don't have any I'm sure you know what they are."

"What does that make me then?" Blaise again interjected, a bit defiantly. He was loud enough to get a quick hush from Binns before he continued droning again.

"People like you don't have_ real_ friends," Hermione said after a moment, her voice lowered as well. "You may have _followers_ or _slaves_ or whatever you want to call them, but you don't have _friends._"

That was a bit of an infuriating statement. Sure, I didn't have a lot of people I really considered a friend, but I did have a few, and I most certainly knew what they were. I could do without her sarcasm. "And I'm sure you and Potter AND Weasley have become VERY good friends," I said to her icily, tired of this childish conversation and trying to turn it back the way I wanted it to go. "No one gives out work for nothing. You put out…and they put out…" I smirked, giving her a wink. "Not bad for you, having TWO of them."

Granger's face and neck turned as red as Weasley's hair in a matter of seconds. Her bottom lip trembled for a moment, and she slowly set her quill down with shaking hands, and then turned to face me fully. I gave her my best smirk, and then she exploded. "I've had about enough of you and your stupid comments and your non-fact-based assumptions!" she was suddenly snapping at me. I was taken aback by the sudden lack of _whispering_. "No one is 'putting out' with me for answers or ANYTHING! I'm not YOU!"

If her face could get any redder, it most certainly did. Her outburst had awoken Potter and Weasley, who were staring wide-eyed at her, as was Binns…and well, the rest of the class to be serious. But I was put off by her last statement and her own 'non-fact-based assumption' of me. I opened my mouth to fire back something…_anything_, but Binns spoke first.

"I have spoken to the back of the room once for disrupting my class," he said, sounding angrier than he usually ever did. I actually wasn't sure up to this point whether or not he was _capable_ of emotions at all. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you can work this out AFTER class…in detention. I don't want to hear another sound until the end of this class."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over, excuse the cliché. But it's true. Granger gave me a look with a mixture of disgust, disbelief, and pure unadulterated rage. But I somehow derived extreme amusement by putting a black mark on her record. Mine was already full of them, and another detention didn't matter much. But she was infuriated. "Congratulations, Mudblood," I said with a satisfied sneer. At least I wasn't left yelling after her.

* * *

I'm not as confident about his chapter, but I REALLY wanted to post another one for all of you. I hope the next one can be better now that I have somewhere to work on. If you review, I'm open to constructive criticism, and I'm ALWAYS open to ideas anyone has as where this should go. I'll try to work in all ideas somewhere. Thanks again for reading, sorry if this chapter isn't as good, and REALLY sorry that it took so long. 


	4. Broomsticks

Thank you all again for the reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. I just can't believe that someone out there actually does like my stories besides my friends, who are forced to read them and just say they like them to get me to shut up.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Brooms are for More than just Quidditch**

Alright, I'll admit, once I went back to the common room after dinner, I was a bit upset by the entire detention thing. I mean, it usually doesn't get to me, but I still had to patrol that night, plus none of the professors were easy on the homework. It all added up to no sleep for me, and probably another game of 'gobstones' in my dormitory. Oh, joy. And besides, it was a detention with Filch. Uh, that man just makes me feel sick in the pit of my gut. I don't like to come within five meters of him, if at all possible. Anyway, detentions with Snape are just a blow off, which I definitely could use. But alas, luck wasn't on my side, not this time.

But I suppose we don't always get to choice such fickle things. But that doesn't mean I have to be _happy_ about the situation, giving me a good reason to stalk grumpily to Filch's office. Not that I need an excuse to sulk around, but sometimes I like to have one, just for a change of pace. Anyway, enough about my walking habits, that's kind of an odd subject to ramble on about. Though I like to hear my own voice, I think, and there's nothing really WRONG with rambling…

Ach, I'm doing it again. MOVING ON….

I finally arrived there to find Granger already standing outside the doorway, shifting back and forth on her feet. Only someone like her is early for a detention. I mean, I wasn't _late_, but come on, I wasn't early. She glared at me when she saw me and instantly stopped her nervous twitching.

"Glad to see you've decided to make an appearance at last," she said sarcastically, but I could see in her eyes the anger behind them, so I didn't comment. "This is your fault, I hope you know."

I couldn't keep silent from that. "My fault?" I said, feigning an innocent expression. "I say one thing, and you just _happen_ to overreact, and yet this is my fault?"

"I hardly think I overreacted," she snapped back at me, and I could tell that she had really been pushed over her limit. It was quite amusing, actually…I personally was enjoying her display of wrath, even if it was on me. "After what you said, I…I…under reacted!"

"Come on, Granger, it wasn't that bad," I said back to her, trying to keep myself calm and casual. I knew it would only twist her knickers tighter yet. "I'm not the only one that thinks that there's something more than friendship between yourself and Weasley, if not Potter as well. I mean, you don't have, like, _any_ female companionship, and you're inseparable from their sides."

"It's called friendship, Malfoy," she said venomously, and yet again I felt that pang of anger that I had at that statement earlier that day, but I didn't react on it…yet. "What you said was vile…and…cruel, that's it. Not that I would expect anything less from you, but really, Harry and Ron were _right there._"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the door to the office slammed open at the same moment, causing both of us to startle, though Granger considerably more than myself. Ahem. That's beside the point.

So Filch stood there in all of his disgusting glory, glaring down at us, positioned in the perfect place to block out the light coming from his room, so he looked more like a threatening silhouette then a real human, but I could smell him. Ech. "I s'pose even the prefects need a taste of what they send oth'r students ta do," he said menacingly, then motioned for us to follow him down the corridor and into the dungeons, right past my common room, which made me wonder why we couldn't just meet him at our destination. Much shorter walk for me.

He stopped beside a large door, surrounded by shadows. You could hear a constant dripping around us down the cold stone walls. It was overall a rather foreboding atmosphere, and judging by the look on Granger's face, I wasn't alone in my thoughts. Filch pulled from his pocket a cluster of what had to be at least a hundred odd keys, and he started shoving them into the lock, muttering under his breath as key after key didn't work. It was really very awkward, and I was relieved when he finally opened the door.

The relief quickly disappeared as I looked into the room. It appeared to be an abandoned classroom turned storage area, full of desks, cupboards, and some jars filled with a murky substance. Everything was covered with dust and mildew, and the very air felt thick and musty. It was absolutely disgusting.

You must have been able to read my feelings on my face, because Granger turned to me and let out a rather un-ladylike snort. I silenced her with a quick glare, and Filch turned to face us, brought out of his reverie by our commotion. He was probably transfixed with the dirt or something…or he was turning it into some messed up torture chamber in his mind. Ach, Filch's mind…a scary place. Anyway, he turned to face us, extending a hand in our direction. "Your wands," he said, grinning a wide grin of rotten teeth.

Neither of us offered to oblige him, and his grin quickly disappeared. "You will clean this room, making it once again useable," he explained, waving his hand in front of my face dramatically. As if that was going to make me just whip out my wand and give it to him on a silver platter. It really only resulted in sending a waft of mothball scent flying from the arm of his tattered robes, causing me to sneeze on his hand. His eyes grew wide, and Granger looked like she was about to explode with laughter, though she bit her tongue. Literally, it appeared. "_Without_ magic!" he exclaimed, rather violently pushing me into the room by my shoulders. "Now hand over yer wands! You will report to me when yer finished to retrieve 'em."

As I was brushing his…filth from the shoulders of my robes, Granger piped up. "Um, Mr. Filch," she started, "We have prefect duties tonight as well, so perhaps—"

"Perhaps you should 've considered that _before_ you opened yer mouths in class! Besides, you'll 'ave plenty of time to talk now," he added sarcastically. "You will clean until I am satisfied, and not a bit less." With that, he turned and stalked away, muttering more about hanging students from their ankles and his normal ranting, leaving us standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well, we need to get started if we're ever going to get done," Granger said, a little too cheerfully for my liking. "At least we're keeping the poor house elves from doing this."

Yeah, that statement was rather confusing. I mean really, weren't the house elves, well, supposed to do this sort of thing? Her mudblood train of thought made absolutely no sense. Besides, as I looked around at the mess, I was really wishing _for_ one of the vile little creatures.

Her voice brought me from my thoughts. "They left us cleaning supplies," she said, pointing to a stack of brooms, rags, pails, and the like beside the doorway. She rooted though the pile, her face scrunched in concentration. "I'll work on cleaning off the desks, and you start sweeping the floor," she ordered, extending a broom in my direction.

Who did she think she was, ordering me around like that? "Who died and left you in charge of this situation?" I snapped at her, a bit upset for the use of such a tired cliché on my part, but it seemed the most appropriate.

She froze, and then slowly turned to face me, a look that could make flowers wilt on her face. "And just how much cleaning have you done in your life, Malfoy?" she demanded.

That made me angrier yet. She knew absolutely nothing of my home life! …Well…she was right about the cleaning, though, but I wasn't about to give that to her. "Perhaps you are the one more suited for scrubbing on your hands and knees after all," I said maliciously. "You and your muggle parents."

Her face grew red with probably hate or wrath or something, and she literally threw the broom at me. "That's the most that's ever going to fly," she exclaimed, though rather pointedly changing the subject. "Now learn to do something with a broomstick that doesn't involve Quidditch!"

The broom had landed hard at my feet, sending up a shower of dust all over me. I'll admit, we were not really off to a good start. I actually considered just listening and stopping my barrage on her, even though she had started it. See, I can be a nice guy, so go back to that person that told you I was a sex fiend, et cetera and such and slug them for me. But, yet again, she had walked right into the insult. "I'm sure you would know all about 'broomsticks outside of Quidditch,'" I sneered. "What with Potter and Weasley _both_ on the team…"

Granger took a deep breath, then carefully took off her robes and folded them neatly in a stack beside the door, so as to not get them too dirty. She pulled her hair back from her face into a bushy ponytail, all the while remaining perfectly expressionless. She then grabbed a rag and began cleaning off the nearest desk.

Her ignorance instead of reage threw me off guard, something I _hate_. It's not much fun to insult someone if they don't even act like they care. I decided to match her silence with my own instead of acting offended that my brilliant offense was met with no reaction whatsoever. Anyway, I started my best violent sweeping near the doorway after tossing my robes with Granger's—it was a smart idea. I soon found myself in a dust bubble, which was completely miserable and left me in severe sneezing spasms (congratulations on my expert alliteration), which Granger completely ignored. Typical, not even sympathy for the suffering. Ahem.

Suddenly, I heard a short shriek from the other side of the room. I decided to be the gentlemen I am—AHEM—and investigate the source of such an outburst. I dropped the broom, stepping from the dust could so I could see. "What's the problem now, Granger?" I asked, doing my best to sound bored, uninterested, even though I was. Can't give her that satisfaction.

"Doxies!" I heard her say. I spotted her near a large wooden cabinet.

I had never actually saw a doxy before, but I knew about them, and their toxic bites. Meanwhile, we didn't have our wands. Typical. I could just see it: Doxies, 2, pathetic humans, 0. Anyway, now I could see the little pests around Granger as she swatted at them with a bit of rolled parchment. It was rather amusing watching her, that is, until one of them set their sights on me.

I retrieved the broom quickly, holding it in a guard position before me. Maybe now all that fencing would become useful…except, well, this wasn't an opponent, it was a mutant fairy, and I didn't exactly have a sword, but that's really beside the point. I was able to get a good hit, though, and the doxy fell to the floor, KOed I would guess.

"How about you come and do that over here!" I heard her exclaim, rather irritably I might add. I twirled the broom in my hand, satisfied that _she_ needed _me_ for help this time, and strolled over to where she was undergoing an air raid.

"You rang for my assistance?" I asked, my voice as sweet as I could get it.

"Stop being a git and help me!" she exclaimed, smacking one of her assaulters with the parchment to no avail. "Don't you realize," pause to swat, "that their bite is," swat, "poisonous?"

"Might have crossed my mind," I replied innocently.

"HonestlyMalfoyshutupandhelp!" she said, very quickly and jumbled this time as several of the creatures pulled at her hair.

"Um, not quite sure I caught that," I said, unable to keep from smirking at this point. This was far too amusing. "But it didn't sound very grateful. Perhaps you should ask nicely." Ha, what a laugh. The mudblood asking me for something _nicely_…but what confused me was the thought of a nice word from her excited me emotionally more than it should…

"Please!" she cried, again surprising me and pulling me from my thoughts. I didn't think she would actually oblige after all. But I did stick to my word, stepping forward with my trusty broom and to help fend of the doxies.

When they all had either fallen or retreated, Granger spun to face me, her face red and set in a glare, her brown eyes huge. "How could you just stand there and watch me?" she said, pretty much yelling in my face about it. "Even you have to care more than that about someone else! You're such a…such a…"

She paused. "Such a what?" I asked her back, returning her glare. No wonder I didn't help her, she's the most ungrateful thing I've ever spoken to.

"You're so…frustrating!" she finally said, throwing down the parchment she had been using as a weapon and rushing past me. She grabbed the robes, throwing them over her arm, and left me standing there alone in thought.

The room still looked like a mess overall, and doxies literally were all over the floor. A few of them were beginning to stir, and I didn't really want to be there when they awoke. I walked towards the door, thinking about her choice in words. Frustrating…funny that that was exactly the same word I used to describe her…and my emotions surrounding her. Mental. I grabbed the robes from the ground, pausing to shrug them on. But something didn't feel right…then I looked down and saw the Gryffindor patch on my chest. Of course…my robes had been on top of hers.

Great, just great.

* * *

Alright, well, there we have it! Sorry if it's a bit…senseless or anything, most of it was written during a standardized test, and then fixed up with the alternating inspirations of _Cinderella Man_ and The Number 12 Looks Like You, depending on whether the television was on at the time. So yeah, I blame that.

And wow, Hermione is harder to stay in character with than Draco…now THAT'S mental.


	5. The Great Robe Heist

Alright, I know it's been a while. A REALLY long while. And I have no excuse for leaving all of my wonderful readers, and I apologize ten times over. But between class work, college tests, band, horses, finals, and life in general, I had no time to just sit down and write anything that wasn't for a school assignment. I didn't get a chance to work on anything extracurricular, and I promise this is what I started with first when summer holiday hit. Hopefully I can keep updating it much better. I'm so sorry again…and anyway, when I saw 'Ten Ways to Kill Draco Malfoy' had updated, I was inspired to do the same. Without any further a due…

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Great Robe Heist

* * *

**

I whipped the Gryffindor robes back off of me, dropping them in a fit of surprise. Good thing no one else was there as a witness, for I'm sure I looked like quite the fool. Can't have that ruining my reputation. But really…how would you react to realizing that you had just slipped into your enemy's…article of clothing! I don't think I overreacted at all. Hmph.

Anyway, what bothered me more than the fact that I had her robes, was the fact that _she_ had _mine. _That…mudblood was holding, possibly _wearing_ something that belonged to me. Surely she had noticed the problem as well by now, but she hadn't returned, which bothered me. Why didn't she just bring them back and fix the entire problem? But no. She left ME to fix it.

I gingerly picked her robe back up from the floor, putting it over my arm, and then strolled out of the dungeon classroom. I glanced back at it for a moment, noticing that the line of 'clean' ended not more than three meters from the doorway where I had been sweeping. Still a hard thought to imagine…me sweeping, that is. But that's beside the point. I recalled Filch's threat that if the room was not clean enough for him, then we would not get our wands back. Surely Granger hadn't been given hers back…he hadn't come to 'inspect' the room or whatever it was he said he was going to do. Yet another problem I would have to fix…well, not getting her wand back, getting mine. Like I care about her…why does the topic always turn to her! She's invading my bloody life, I tell you.

But I'm done talking and thinking about that busy haired—female. I think I'm above such petty profanity I could have used there…you just don't talk like that in mixed company, so I discovered it was better to cut them out of my vocabulary completely. But that really has nothing to do with the story, does it? Even though the story is about me, and that factoid was about me…

I really am having a problem with getting off-track from the task at hand, don't I? I blame it all on Granger. And I don't need a reason to. Anyway, back to talking about what happened to _me_ that night…not her. Never her. I closed the door to the room for safe measure, and then made my way towards Filch's office with thoughts of either grabbing my wand and making a run for it, or blaming the entire issue on the Gryffindor. I was leaning toward the latter idea, not enjoying the thought of being hung by my toes from the ceiling of his office or something else foul like that.

I paused in front of the door to his office. It was closed, and no light shown underneath the door. I didn't even know if he was in there or not…I reached out for the door handle and found it to be unlocked. I pushed it open, finding myself in complete darkness. I stood there for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the absence of light, and then I could make out the figure of Filch slumped in a chair. He appeared to be asleep…good news for me.

I walked slowly to his desk, trying my best to be silent. There sat both of our wands, just lying out in the open. Luck was really on my side. I pocketed both of them, intending to return Granger's when I gave her back her robes. Not that I was trying to help her or anything, that would be ridiculous. I could just imagine that when she got to class in the morning and couldn't do her work and ending up failing she might kill herself or something. Yes, that's my reasoning. Not that I would care if she were dead…I mean…I don't want to talk about this. Don't question me on why I grabbed her wand too!

Suddenly, I heard a terrible sound behind me, causing me to startle. I was _not_ afraid, mind you. Just…startled. Slightly. But it ended up being nothing more than some disgusting noise from the pit of Filch's stomach, so I continued about my business, leaving the room and closing the door snuggly behind me.

I stepped into the empty corridor, making my way up the steps towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Of course I knew where it was…by the time you were at Hogwarts as long as I, nothing like that was really a secret anymore. I had a feeling that would be the best vicinity to wait for Granger in, considering she would have to come back out soon to start our Prefect duties. That thought instantly racked my brain as I remembered it. To think, I had been relieved at 'finishing' the cleaning job early, with thoughts of getting my robe back and heading for bed. But no. I had to still have a full schedule when most human beings were off having dreams. At least she would too…but that thought didn't give me as much satisfaction as I thought it would.

I looked up the many, many sets of stairs in disgust. Why did that common room have to be so bloody far away? Up where the owls roost, if you ask me. I decided I would just report to McGonagall's room instead and just wait for her there. Much, much shorter walk, after all.

After taking a few of the stairways, I found myself standing before the door, which was already open. I entered, looking around for Granger, but she wasn't there. McGonagall, on the other hand, was. She was sitting at her desk, her nose in a thick spell book, but she looked up upon my entry. "Mr. Malfoy, just where have you been!" she demanded, her voice dripping in malice and authority. Of all the professors in the school, she is the only one that still intimidates me. Only a little bit though. I mean, what a laugh, _me_ intimidated. Ahem.

"I was in detention," I replied, confused. You would have thought that the professors would have told each other these things…but then again, it was from Binns. I can't imagine him sitting around in the lounge with the others discussing his day.

"Do you have a note or anything?" she asked me pointedly. I could see from her expression that she didn't believe me. Typical.

"Mr. Filch didn't give me one," I replied. Don't I sound so polite and naïve? I flatter myself, I know, but it's so well deserved.

But, of course, McGonagall was not about to be swayed. Maybe if I was one of her precious _Gryffindors…_I swear, if Granger would have walked in the room at that moment and said she was in detention—no note or anything, same as me—McGonagall would just let her off with a look of amazement that she was in detention. There wouldn't be any of this…interrogation.

"You haven't been known for your honesty in the past," she was talking…lecturing, really. I had heard this tone many, many times. "But I can imagine you being in detention. Which Professor was it for?"

"Binns," I replied, giving her my best innocent look. If it was anyone but McGonagall…

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," she replied sternly. "I expect complete promptness in the future, or a formal excuse for your absence, or you're going to loose your Prefect status. You are an _example_ to the other students…"

This was where I stopped listening. I think I had heard this speech before…more than likely I had. And I haven't lost my Prefect duties yet. But, that probably has something to do with who would be left to pick from in Slytherin if I was gone.

I suddenly realized that there was a silence in the conversation. I looked at McGonagall expectantly. Great, she had asked me something and I hadn't been listening…the one time I really am thinking about something else she decides to change the speech. My good luck was draining out rather quickly. I guess I used it all with Filch. "I said," she repeated, "Why are you not wearing your robes?" At least she had repeated it for me…the last thing I needed was to have to ask her what she had said. But yeah…what a touchy subject for her to pick up on.

I had no idea what to say as a good excuse, so for once, I decided to just tell her the truth, no matter how strange it would sound. I mean, not that I meant that 'for once' I just said. She wasn't right when she said I "wasn't known for my honesty." I am. Really. AHEM, ANYWAY… "These aren't my robes." At least I was able to keep my voice sounding disinterested. It drew attention away from what I had just revealed.

"Not your robes?" McGonagall repeated.

Um, yes, Minerva, that's what I just said, no need to be an echo. What a good girl you are…listening to me even when I don't listen to you. Perhaps it is possible to retain your hearing even when you reach such a high age. Heh. "Not my robes," I said instead of that thought. I figured it was a bit smarter.

She still looked irritated at my response. Figures. I try to be a gentleman and answer nicely, and she is still not pleased with me. "Whose robes are they?" she pressed, sounding like a mother chastising a small child. Well…maliciously chastising.

I might as well hold up with the truth thing…I don't think there was a good name I could say that would really help the awkwardness of the situation. "Hermione Granger's," I replied simply, making it sound like the most obvious answer in the world.

For a moment, she appeared shocked, but that wasn't a look McGonagall often had, so it was only there for a fleeting, yet satisfying moment. I could only imagine what she was thinking about, the scenarios she was putting together in her head of how on earth I could have her pet's robes. It was definitely amusing. She didn't even ask the next question, the one she probably wanted to ask more than anything, but really didn't want to know the answer to. 'And just why do you have Mz. Granger's robes?' Oh, I wanted her to ask that one. The stories I could come up with to answer that…BUT I'm honest. Remember? Honest. Wonder what she would say to me having the Mudblood's wand, too?

And then, to add to this _wonderful_ situation, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned to see Granger run into the room, completely out of breath. McGonagall looked from me to her, and then back to me, an accusing look on her face, but she still said nothing. "You two need to start on your patrols _now,_" she finally said, with a lot of emphasis on the last word. She probably thought she was just better off not knowing…and she was. Granger and I turned and left her classroom, and she closed the door behind us.

"Why so out of breath?" I asked Granger casually, taking in her messy hair and flushed cheeks. "Having a bit of—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she snapped at me venomously. Guess she was still holding a grudge about the doxy situation. Yet again, typical. "The truth is…I…I forgot about the Prefect duties."

Wow. I couldn't believe she had just admitted that to me of all people. Not that I really cared that she had forgotten…it was just amazing that she had admitted a fault to me. She probably blamed me for it.

"I forgot because of that fiasco with you in detention!" she then added…or more exclaimed. Yet again, I am correct. She blamed me. How predictable. "Anyway, I started to come here, and realized that I also didn't have my wand, so I went to get it, but Filch's door was locked and he didn't answer my knocks."

I decided not to tell her just then that I, in fact, had her wand in the back pocket of my trousers right at that moment. She looked so…flustered. It was spectacular. "And I suppose the fact that you had my robes meant nothing to you?" I asked instead, still keeping my voice cool.

"I figured that you had mine, so if you did anything to them, I would just return the _favor_ to your own robes," she replied, staring at me with those coffee bean eye—what am I saying! Comparing her eyes to something like coffee beans…ridiculous. Never happened.

"Touché," I replied simply. I suppose she did have a point, and I didn't feel like pressing the matter. I just wanted my robes back out of her possession…uhh…yeah, that's what I thought. "Just give it back."

We quickly exchanged robes, and I slipped back into mine, satisfied when it went all the way to the floor this time instead of just a bit past my knees. "Now the matter of getting our wands back…" Granger was trailing off, in speech and literally as she walked away, headed down the staircase. She stopped at the top, turning back to look at me. "Not that I'm inviting you, but don't you think you need to get your wand back as well?" she asked.

The situation was too sweet. "Good point," I said, and followed her down the stairs. There was no way I was telling her I had them yet. This was too good.

* * *

Alright, well, I hope that was worth the long wait, but I doubt it. I decided to end it now to get it out to all of you as soon as I can rather then just try to add more and more. Next chapter starts out with Draco and Hermione already together, and I'm very excited to keep writing. Thank you again for all your patience! 


End file.
